civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Alettic
Information & Description Alettic, previously known as Soccerwarrior27, is a distinguished and adept warrior whom has been known for defeating scores of enemies and adversaries. His skills are especially proficient in sword combat, where he has hardly ever been killed in battle even against teams of enemies. He is most known for the controversial Gallian War, in which he nearly altogether dispatched a considerable number of powerful Gallians in the Battle of Bruhl. However, he was banned after an uproar against this and rather convincing accusations of hacking. Howbeit, he was given another chance after continual investigation, and today is a renowned fighter and is currently at war against the nation of Legion. History Alettic (Soccerwarrior27) joined sometime in autumn of 2014, and established the empire of Valhalla. It is indeed said that for a time he warred against the most powerful nation of Government after entering the strictly protected world of the End, and lost due to being clearly outnumbered and outmatched (as it occurred as soon as he joined). Henceforward, he entered a time of little warring and built up his resources until the war against the infamous Gaffy00. GAR War "This war happened on November 3rd, 2014. Soccerwarrior27, leader of Valhalla, threatened the Glorious Anglean Republic, endangering its members. Gaffy00, punkbuster250, and Brandon338 charged into Montogoria, the Valhallan capital. They attacked several plots of land, getting the majority of them. Unfortunately Soccerwarrior27 logged out during war, halting the progress of this war." This lengthy war ended after Soccerwarrior27 (Alettic) started a siege upon Raider's Roost, the capital of the Glorious Anglean Republic. Thus Gaffy00 and his men fell into ruin and inactivity, for a time. And so did Soccerwarrior27 when the great wars ended. Gallian War In a quick summary, the Gallian War began after Alettic (Soccerwarrior27) ended his alliance with Gallia and joined with the returning Gaffy00 against them. The Battle of Bruhl ended after Alettic slew the last of the Gallians when victory seemed close for them, but after a multitude of hacking accusations he was banned, and the Gallian War ended after Gallia rooted out the last of Gaffy's Militia. However, this war did not end, as Alettic was unbanned and attacked Gallia, but unfortunately failed at several attempts as he was "out-gappled," or outnumbered in terms of super golden apples (and men). Notwithstanding, Alettic discovered that bulldogsteven (one of the best fighters in Gallia) was a hacker, reported him, and hence bulldogsteven was banned. This brought clamor in Gallia, and in rage founding father and leader ashtonx777 abused his staff powers after frivolously raging (like a child, essentially) at coolsurdy and others whom were online. Ashton was banned and Gallia dispersed in the wind. War of Legion Vengeance was not over yet, for remnants of Gallia formed the nation of Legion. Alettic quickly declared war with the revived nation of Shwon, and although losses from Shwon were great, for every one death of Alettic there were at least four on Legion. At present, Alettic is rapidly advancing on Legion and is beginning to seem clear who may win this bloody war. Category:Players